The sister
by ShadowDrake1
Summary: No good at summerys please just read.


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!!! But I do own Mercy and Daboria!!  
  
A/N: This is a repost of my story because FF.net got rid of NC-17. I am very sad about this. I lost all my reviews and I couldn't change anything because my computer died. But I'm back with a new computer and I'm going to get on with the story now.  
  
The Sister  
  
"The world martial art's tournament will begin in an hour!" A voice yelled in the background. The Z fighters had just met two strangers that knew a lot about Goku. Piccolo predicted that they were very strong. After the strangers walked away, Goku and the others walked to where they were to find out when and who they were to fight. A few minutes later they arrived at the courtyard where the rest of the qualifiers were. Vegeta looked around at the so called competition with disgust, when he laid eyes on a young girl. She could be no more then eighteen and her companion was much older. Vegeta was shocked at what he saw. It was not the girl's age. It was the fact that she looked like a female sayin. Suddenly Goku broke into Vegeta's thoughts. "Hey Vegeta, what you looking at?" "What? Oh, just that girl over there. She looks like a sayin I knew once." "Ok, I don't know what sayin females look like, so I will take your word on that." Before Vegeta could comment the announcer said "It is time to find out how this is going to go." "First up is Goku." Goku walked up to the box and drew a number. It was number Thirteen. The guy wrote it down and then called Krillon up. He drew number one. Then Piccolo. His number was three. It went on like that until only the two female strangers were left. "Daboria?" the announcer asked. The older of the two girls's stepped forward and drew number fifteen. That left the girl that looked like a sayin. But when the guy said her name Vegeta was caught off guard. "And Mercy?" "That's me." The girl said. "Now I know I know her from somewhere." Vegeta muttered. She drew her number then started back towards her friend. As she did, she had to pass Vegeta, but stopped as she got to him. She turned and looked at him with eyes cold and empty of any emotion. Then she turned and walked away. That was that. Nothing happened in the first match but Krillon won. In the second match Piccolo gave up to a guy named Shin. Up next was the girl named Mercy and Gohan's friend Videl. When the two girls were called to the ring Mercy didn't move from were she was. Daboria turned towards her and said, "It's time my lady." "Yes it is." She walked out to the ring where Videl was waiting. When she got there she turned to face Videl with her arms crossed with a manner that reminded Vegeta very much of himself. That did not sit right with him. Back at the ring Videl launched her first attack. She punched and kicked but not a one landed. Mercy blocked every one of them and then she throw a punch of her own that sent Videl flying. Videl was going to land out side the ring when Mercy grabbed her ankle and forced her to the floor of the ring. This went on for awhile and Gohan was not very happy about it. His anger mad him power up to super sayin and when he did Mercy stopped and turned to look at him. The look on her face was one of shock but the it melted into a smirk. The smirk looked like the ones Veg3eta wore when he first came to earth. Vegeta wondered how and why she knew that Gohan had become a super sayin. Then something caught his attention. It took a couple of seconds to realize what it was. "She is a sayin! Look she even has a tail!" Vegeta yelled. "What?! But how? I thought the only sayin's left were you and I? At leased full-blooded sayins. Do you think she could be half sayin?" Goku asked. "No, she is full- blood sayin." Vegeta answered. Mercy kicked Videl's body out of the ring and then walked up to where Vegeta was standing. She stopped in front of him. They just stood there for a few minutes as Vegeta tried to figure out who she was. Then he did. "It can't be. I thought you were dead." Vegeta questioned. "That is what you get for believing Friza." She responded. That got a reaction from the rest of the Z fighters. Goku was the first to voice his concern. "Vegeta, how dose she know friza? She looks about Gohan's age so she couldn't have been alive when he was on your planet." Mercy turned to look at Goku. "You must be Kakkorat. I remember you. You were sent to earth as a baby to destroy it but did not. Then you go as far as to change the prince's view of the earth. And to make matters worse you receive the gift of super sayin. You did all this while your people suffered under Friza's wrath. And when you learned that you were a sayin you did not embrace it you denied it. You are a disgrace to the sayin race. Did I cover it all?" The Z fighters stared in disbelief that a child so young could know so much. Vegeta was the only one not shocked. In fact he was smiling. That made Goku mad. "What's so funny Vegeta?" "The look on your face. But enough of this chit-chat let's finish this tournament."  
  
****************  
  
After the tournament that for some reason Hurcule won, the Z fighters were waiting to find out who Mercy was. "Alright, who are you and how do you know so much?" Krillon asked. Mercy opened her mouth to answer when Chi-Chi, Bulma and the others showed up. Bulma walked up to Vegeta and asked if he was all right. This got a weird look from Mercy. Then Chi-Chi noticed the newcomer. "Who is she?" Chi-Chi asked not very nicely, and then she noticed Mercy's tail. It was moving back and forth like a cat. Chi-chi's eyes got real big. Bulma looked to see what got her friend all sacred and saw the tail too. Her eyes got real big too. "We were just going to find out who she is." Goku answered for her. "O-ok, who are you?" Chi-chi asked in a small voice. "As you can probably tell I am a sayin. I am also the only full- blooded female sayin left. I have lived in space since I was five. At which time I was taken from my father, brother, and planet. I was taken to be Friza's wife's slave." "Whoa, Friza has a wife?" Goku asked. Mercy's smile grew bigger at these words. "The key word is was. You see I got mad one day while training and I sorta killed my training partner. My partner was his wife. The reason I got mad was because my brother was killed. But he was wished back so it was ok. You see my brother and I are twins so we are mentally connected. So I feel his pain, He fells mine." "So were is your brother now?" Asked Bulma. "He's standing right here." "Where?" Goku asked as he looked around. "I'm right here." A voice said. The z fighters looked to where the voice came form and got the shock of their lives. Mercy's twin brother was none other the prince of all sayins Vegeta.  
  
T/B/C  
  
A/N: So what do you think? I am going to set her up with another Z fighter. Who should it be? Yamcha? Piccolo? Or someone else? Review so I know. R/R!!!!! 


End file.
